Saving Harry
by Daphne Kathy Goodman
Summary: Dumbledore (being Dumbledore) asks Snape to check on Harry, only that he discovers something horrible about the Dursleys and has to save Harry! (4-year-old Harry here!) )Please rr!
1. Default Chapter

Saving Harry

By Daphne Kathy Goodman

Co-Authored with: lilyqueen777

Summary: Dumbledore (being Dumbledore) asks Snape to check on Harry, only that he discovers something horrible about the Dursleys and has to save Harry! (4-year-old Harry here!)

It was a quite cool day in summer; everyone was gone for the summer. However, one teacher decided to say at Hogwarts. It wasn't required, however, Severus Snape, never liked going back to his home. It brought back not the fondest memories of his life. He was thankful that he has to be in the dungeon, so he could relax and make a potion.

However, Dumbledore, insisted to ruin Severus quite and peaceful relaxation, and wanted him to talk about something.

"Lemon Drops," Severus said to the gargoyles in order to go to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drop?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus never knew why Dumbledore insisted to ask him for muggle candy. For all he cared, he thought that Dumbledore should go to an AA meeting, because he was so addicted. He could see it now, "Hi, I am Albus Dumbledore, and I am addicted to Lemon Drop. Anyone care to have some." As you can tell, Severus told Albus "no" and insisted on the reason he was called to his office.

"I have a favor to ask you," replied Dumbledore

"What favor?" asked Severus. He didn't like how last time the favor was to fetch a potion made, because someone's tongue had a hole in it, because that student was addicted to acid pop.

"I want you to fetch Harry Potter," replied Albus Dumbledore.

So what you think? Cliffy, I know, next time we see Severus reaction! ) Please Review!


	2. Some time for Rescuing…

Disclaimer: I don't own this, J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter!

_**

* * *

Chapter 2- Some time for Rescuing….**_

"WHAT!" cried Professor Snape; he couldn't help but scream out loud for the whole castle to hear. For what else would you expect that Severus had to bring the son of his archenemy, James Potter? He didn't want to bring Harry Potter, even if the little one was under control by a spell (let me give you a hint, his name terrifies everybody.)

"Can't you let someone else fetch Harry Potter, like Ms. McGonagall?" asked Severus.

"Ms. McGonagall, I'm afraid is too busy, and I do have reasons that she would decline to bring Harry, because of his Muggles, Aunt and Uncle. You see I placed them there-

"-because they are his last relatives, I know so what does this have to do with me," interrupted Severus.

"Well I have news from an informant that Harry, had a rough beating and that he might be on the verge of dying, and since you know how it is to grow up being abuse, I figured you could take him away from there" replied Dumbledore with twinkle in his eyes. He remembered when Madame Pomfrey discovered that Severus Snape had scars all over from his body, and not from Quidditch, but old scars from his past. Since Severus remembered his own beating from his father, he decided to take Harry, only under those conditions.

"When Harry Potter comes here, would I have to take care of him?" asked Severus.

"I'm not sure" replied Albus, but there was more behind the man, he knew the answer would play out when Harry is in safety, until then, he would have to wait and see if Harry likes Severus. 'Maybe it's good for Severus, he does need to change, after all he is scaring all the children" thought Dumbledore. How about that, there's a thought!

Professor Snape was thinking about what would be the best way to get to Private Drive. How could his archenemy's son be tormented, after all Harry Potter is so **_Famous_** that shouldn't he be treated special, like being spoiled. Maybe his Aunt and Uncle didn't know about Harry's circumstance, or maybe they did. Professor Snape got onto the Knight bus to take him to Private Drive. Severus did use the subway once, however it was once, and he would like to keep it that way.

He wondered on what he was going to see, whether Harry truly has scars or whether Albus Dumbledore has a sick pleasure of tormenting him. Dumbledore should remember the days he favored Potter, and his precious boy became dead along side Lily, when the Dark Lord. Hmm…maybe the sight wouldn't be too bad as he thought, while turning up the block to see that Privet Drive was closer than he expected.

At first, Severus saw all the houses were the same, but Privet Dive looked very clean cut garden. He saw Mrs. Dursley cooking in the kitchen, and saw a wailing whale (which was of course Dudley) crying for his mommy, because he didn't get any piece of pie, that his mother was cooking. And then Mr. Dursley entered, but where was Harry. It looks visible that there was no Harry, that the family had only one child, and not keeping any child at all.

"I would feed the lump little boy, he was kicking the walls again when I saw him, and those bruises would not heal up very quickly, but we truly shouldn't care about that _boy_," which was Vernon talking to Petunia Dursley. Of course, Severus had enough eavesdropping and decided to blast the door open. Three very shocked people arrived to the living room, and at that moment Petunia Dursley fainted at the sight of Severus Snape.

"WHERE is he?" a demeaning voice came from Severus.

"Down in the basement," replied a scared Vernon, at the sight of the wand, "I have a family to support."

"You might not even have one if you don't _Shut Up_" and with that Severus went down to the basement, and gasped at the sight of Harry, which was a lost and torn looking boy and-

* * *

Author Note: See I've updated no heavier writer's block! Yeah for me! Thanks to the replies, such a shocker to see a lot of reviews (in my eyes)**.:Ducks at tomatoes being thrown at.:** Sorry I would update much quicker. How's the cliff note this time ;) Hoped you enjoyed this much longer chapter! Thank you's are at the bottom!: See I've updated no heavier writer's block! Yeah for me! Thanks to the replies, such a shocker to see a lot of reviews (in my eyes) Sorry I would update much quicker. How's the cliff note this time ;) Hoped you enjoyed this much longer chapter! Thank you's are at the bottom! 

Next time: Description of Harry's torment, memories from the past, and a chat with an old acquaintance (try and figure out who that is, but I'm telling, till next time!) PS. The rating might change from PG-13 or R, because of what happens to Harry! Poor Harry :( …Till next time!

Thank You time:

lilyqueen777: thanks a lot! anyway, i also need some sleep too. good night!

carrie: thanks for the complement! I have a habit of writing shortly...hope this is longer!

Yana5: why thank you, and here is the next chapter!

Flamerman001.5: please show me what you consider is an excellant work, and also i send you an email for the reply. hope you have a nice day too, and meet the unexpected...

...like being tortured to death:) don't mess with me!

Lady Lily3: thanks! but you didn't reply to my email!

_**Note: still looking for a beta! Thanks!**_

Krete: will do! this is longer than the last one!

Chainmailgrl: see continued, just for you! enjoy!

Fan: why thanks! you were the one that got me updating and unblocking my writer's block!

Bunny14: why thank you! hope this sastisfy you!

**Till next time **

** daphne kathy goodman

* * *

Oh please review! it would probably heal harry a little quicker...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Saving Harry**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does!

Chapter 3: The Truth

It wasn't like the clock was frozen. But the moment seemed to have frozen. Who knew that Dumbledore's golden boy, James's son was half starving with multiple bruises? A sight so terrifying that even the great Potion's master had his sneer wiped off his face. His face changed from a measly sneer to storming with anger. He had to do something.

"So you never told him what you are?" He then slapped the only person who would also be a witch, Petunia Evans, otherwise known as Petunia Dursley.

"Told me what?" asked a confused Vernon Dursley.

All Severus Snape could possibly do was to ignore the ignorant whelp, and decided to get Harry direct medical attention he deserved.

"Come, Harry, it's time to go!" said Severus Snape. He would leave the Dursleys alone until he could find the proper way to get revenge for them. Plus he would leave Petunia Dursley some time to sweat.

Harry came closer to Severus, and said "Papa" before he fainted in front of Severus.

Severus Snape decided to disapperant with an unconcious Harry Potter in his arms to Hogsmeade, where Albus Dumbledore could see the direct consequences of his actions towards Harry.

Severus Snape decided to protect Lily's son after all, and after all Harry just called him Papa. He would make damn sure that he would be the closest possible thing that Harry needed as a proper Paternal figure for him.

* * *

Next time: Harry wakes up very confused and wonders exactly why Severus Snape isn't his father... 


End file.
